User talk:The Crackman
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Crackman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 17:17, 5 April 2012 RE: Fan Fiction How about this one ? All I did was Google it :) You can perhaps try to get people warmed up on that wiki, see how they respond to it, and report back to us for good measure :) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I can do that. I have stopped posting to the BlogSpot because I am waiting for Sony to respond to a letter that I sent to them before I place more out there. I am currently developping a non-book idea which I was considering to blog but it will be something that is partially external to Kratos or the God of War saga. But yes I will absorb the data and response I have gotten on my book/blog and come back and speak on it. Thus far I have recieved 860 hits to the blog and the majority of those seemed to have read more than one chapter.The Crackman 16:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) God of War Front Page Picture Might I suggest this one ? Also, best not to use one font for the entire page. Use the font I linked for the God of War title, and use a regular font for the subtitle and your name. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 19:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I agree with what you are saying. I am in the work of developping an actual title page for the book. This was just something I threw together on Microsoft Word. Thank you for your suggestion though. Fan Fiction Your FF is great so far. Mine is nowhere near the quality that yours is. I'll let you know when I finish mine. Ezio Auditore 14:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I am glad that you like what I have blogged thus far. It would help me greatly understand if there is actually a fan base for my writings if people would leave comments on the page itself and not just messaging me. So if you would, let me know what you think. I mean the direction of Kratos is pretty much set in stone but beyond the first book I am always open for suggestions. As a second note to that though I have already written 15 plotlines which further Kratos and beyond. It is a set of three series which all cross back and forth. But it all begins with Kratos. It all begins with Chaos.The Crackman 11:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Fan fiction and trivia I'm sorry if you've already addressed this issue with an admin but are you sure that it's a good idea to add a non-cannon fan fiction (which is very good, by the way) to the trivia of some pages? To sum up, I like your fan fiction (it's very well written) but I'm not sure that it needs to go on the trivia of any pages. Sorry for stepping on your toes, I just don't want you getting a warning from an admin if this isn't allowed Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 15:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, sadly I did not address the issue with and admin and all of the aditions I made have been taken down. Oops. I am glad that you like the fan fiction. What I have posted is just 6 chapters in a 27 chapter book. It only amounts to the first fourth of the book and until Sony works with me I cannot post the rest. If I were to do that I would lose the potential of a book deal because it is already out there. Again thank you and if you and others could, I would love to hear comments on the blog either here or on the blog itself. I like the book but I wrote it. The more I hear from people the better the writings become. This is only the first book in a series of 5. The Crackman 16:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Restrict Fanfiction to Blog or Talk Pages Crackman, please don't go around adding your book's trivia bits to official pages. It will confuse people. I can understand you're fishing for a book deal, or attention from Sony, or whichever the case, but you're doing it wrong. This will only confuse people and lead to anger from the more impatient, less understanding people in the overall gaming community. I've fixed most of the pages, but I'd appreciate it if you backtracked your contributions (see your own page), and make sure everything has been removed. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 16:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I see that you reversed all of the changes to the pages I added things too. I can agree that you are just looking out for the fan and for that I do thank you. The issue that I have, and it is a personal one, is that the additions were working to gain attention to the book. In the past week and a half I have had over 200 more hits on the blog. I am not sure what kind of visitation you recieve to the God of War Wikia but it is sending people to the book and with that it is getting more attention in the places that I need it to. Is it possible to add a fan fiction page to this wikia where I and others can add thier peices? I am sure that I am not the only person who is writing fan fiction for God of War, though I may be the only person who is attempting to gain permission from Sony. Just think about adding the page because I think it would draw others who are writing for Kratos out. The Crackman 16:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Do remember that I already gave you a link to an actual God of War Fan Fiction Wiki . That's about the same thing, except that -contrary to one page on this wiki- you get a full wiki to work your magic on. As far as I can tell, that's still infinitely better. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 14:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Fan Fiction word count Hi, I was just wondering how long God of War Egyptian Bloodlines is. Please can you give me a word count of it? Sorry if this sounds a little random it's just that me and a friend are also writing a book (it's not a God of War fan fiction though) and we just wanted to compare lengths to a different story. Any help would be appreciated, thanks. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 12:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Shmeagle, God of War Egyptian Bloodlines totals at 431 pages and 120,000 words. I have only posted the first 6 chapters but 21 chapters still remain in the book. I am awaiting Sony's approval before I actually publish the book and reveal the remander of the series. As it stands I have the plotlines for 21 more books. Not all have Kratos as a main man but all are linked in one manner or another. It is a three series epic with a two sets of two books containing short stories. If you have read what I have posted thus far I would love some feedback. I have also posted the King Arthur short story to my blog on blogspot as well. It would be great to hear back from readers what they think. The Crackman 17:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the information and I must say that I am actually really enjoying God of War Egyptian Bloodlines, however, I managed to loose the page on my computer and would be grateful if you could send me a link to it. Thank you. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 18:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. It is good for writers to assist other writers. Of course I use that term loosly because I have yet to have actually been published. The link to the page is http://godofwaregyptianbloodlines.blogspot.com/. The first short story (king arthur) is just one in a series of them. They are technically part of a book which is book 11 in the line of books I am writing. But I have made them so that they stand alone. I hope they do because it looks good in my head but am never truly sure until I get feed back. thanks for saying you are enjoying reading it. I thought that Egypt was the next logical leap but only time will tell. The Crackman 18:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the link and I am glad to tell you that I have now read the six chapters that you posted. They were all very good and I am now hoping that Sony replies to your email so that you can post the other parts. It ended on a climatic cliff-hanger with Kratos smacking into the ground and being knocked unconscious and I'm anxious to find out what happens next. If you want, I can email you me and my friend's story, it would be very helpful to us as we need someone to give us honest feedback but if you don't want to then you don't have to. Thanks. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 16:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I am happy to hear that you liked the beginning to the book. So much happens after he awkes back up. I have a couple of questons if you don't mind. Did the chapters seem like they were part of the God of War series. I tried to stay true to the way Kratos is as Sony created him but at the same time he needs to change because it is a book. A video game can only take a character to a 2 dimensional level but a book expounds on them. So I am glad you liked it but was it book worthy? I ask this because I have had friends read it and of course they tell me it is good but they are friends. I would have no issue reading your work but you have to understand that I am a full time US Marine, a father to three and I am finishing my degree. So you can imagine my time is very limited. In my small spare time I also write, as I am 4 chapters into part two to the Kratos saga, a full book and a half into a second spin off series, I am also reading a book my brother wrote and a book one of my friends wrote. So the little time I have is taken by other little times that I do not have. So to end that understand that by handing it to me I cannot say when I will get around to it. Thanks again for your comments. The Crackman 01:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. I'll try to answer all of your questions but I may forget to answer one of two specifically, I'll apologise in advance for that. The chapter did seem like it was part of the God of War series, however, it also seemed different. I'll try to explain, his anger stood out like it does in most games and Kratos was like Kratos which is good, on the other hand, as God of War is a game, it contains a lot of combat and the chapters that I read of your book didn't have that much fighting in. That's not a bad thing though, if the book was like the game then it would be a little weird as describing combat scene after combat scene would be a bit tedious. Your story incorporated itself into Eygption mythology very well; the mystery and magic of the chapter that I read went hand in hand with the God of War story but not the game itself (which, like I said before, isn't a bad thing). I also liked how you managed to get under Kratos' skin; this is a good change from the game as he is usually portrade as a very shout angry man with no preferences. Seth seems like a pretty nasty guy and will be a good antagonist for your book. In relation to the King Arthur story, that was very different to God of War but I'm guessing that you were going for that. All in all, God of War Eygption Bloodlines is certainly a worthy companion to the God of War series and I'm looking forward to Sony's approval. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 15:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for your honest opinion. Seth is pretty much a bad man throughout the book but he is still not the focus of the book. Remeber his intent is to gain back the Olympus and Seth is hanging out in Egypt. The Arthur story, as you pointed out, was supposed to have a differnt feel to it than the god of War book. I cannot go into why it is part of the sereis because there are so many spoilers I would have to release. Like I said it is book 11. The God of War Saga is a 5 book series, to be followed up by a seperate series which contains 5 books. There is a small break which is where I fit a Short Story book and a book containing 3 novellas. Then I finish the entire set with a set of 8 books. All of them criss cross around one another and things which happen in one affect things happening in another. I have all the plotlines already written up and am constantly adding to them to make it all work. There are elements of the last series in God of War Egyptian Bloodlines but the reader won't notice till the end is revealed. It may seem like a lot of work but it is pretty fun so I guess that makes it a good thing. Thanks again. By the way my e-mail is joejoethecrackman@gmail.com. The Crackman 16:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome again. I'll try to send you me and my friend's story soon (I understand that you probably will not have time to read it but it's probably best if you have the option). When Sony responds to your email, please can you tell me? I'm looking forward to reading the rest of your story. If you're interested, I'll be happy to look at some of your other stories and give you my opinion on them. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 15:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC)